


Little ‘Soka Fixes the Future

by Ocean_breeze



Series: Ahsoka’s Time-travelling Shenanigans [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Gets a Hug, Ahsoka Tano is so done with the future, Biting, Changing POV, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, Hugs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, The council is confused, Time Travel, Young Ahsoka, Young Anakin Skywalker, potential crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_breeze/pseuds/Ocean_breeze
Summary: As a youngling, Ahsoka has memories of her life until Malachor. She takes it upon herself to change the future, unfortunately for her she is unable to properly express what needs to change due to her only being 3 years old.Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Yoda, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano, Qui-Gon Jinn & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Ahsoka’s Time-travelling Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093967
Comments: 196
Kudos: 526





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassandra_Strom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_Strom/gifts).



> This is my first fanfic, comments and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, I’d love to hear from you!

The visions had started as soon as she was born. To start off with, Ahsoka didn’t understand what she was seeing (being a baby, that was understandable). As she grew, the visions became more defined; she saw giant starships, armies of white armour, vivid colours, landscapes and faces. The echoes of explosions and screams haunted her nightmares, yet in amongst the images of violence and terror Ahsoka found comfort. There were kind voices, warmth she couldn’t explain, and faces that were painfully familiar even though she couldn’t comprehend how any of what she saw made sense.

In her village on Shili, the adults could tell that the toddler was different. No child should have dreams like hers. What little information about her dreams she could convey to them was troubling to say the least. So when a ‘Jedi’ came to take her away, they were glad for her, thinking she would finally be with people who could help her. Unbeknownst to them, that ‘Jedi’ was a slaver, hunting force-sensitive children. 

By this point, Ahsoka’s visions had combined in her mind into memories of a future she didn’t want to see again. She remembered her time at the temple, growing up. Ahsoka remembered the war, her survival, but it was obvious to her that she was still missing some major details. 

Although her three-year-old body hadn’t gained any muscle memory from her visions (memories), Ahsoka tried valiantly to escape the slaver despite knowing she would soon be rescued. She tried to use the force to push the slaver away from her, but her control wasn’t great due to her physical being. Instead she had to resort to more... violent habits. (In retrospect, this was where the biting habit started).

By the time Master Plo arrived, he found an unconscious slaver, and a small Togruta girl with a glint in her eyes. She immediately launched herself at Plo to hug him, dissolving into tears. Though slightly confused, he picked up the girl to comfort her, rocking her gently until her sobbing stopped.

“What is your name, little one?” He asked.

“Ahsoka” she mumbled.

“Well met little ‘Soka, I am Master Plo Koon” 

Hearing her nickname almost made her cry again. Ahsoka smiled as she buried her face into his robes.


	2. Arrival at the Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares, arrivals, and unexpected encounters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!

Plo looked down at the youngling in his arms. She had fallen asleep pretty quickly after they got to his ship, likely due to exhaustion given her encounter with the slaver. He set her down and gently bundled her in a spare cloak so she wouldn’t get cold. 

He went about taking off and setting a course back to Coruscant. Not long into hyperspace, Plo felt a wave of terror and fear in the force coming from little ‘Soka. He immediately rushed to where she was, to find her twitching and crying in her sleep. He gently shook her to wake her up, while reaching out to her with the force to try and calm her down. However he found her force signature almost completely hidden behind mental shields no child should be capable of. 

In his shock he didn’t realise Ahsoka had woken up. She had wiggled out from the cloak and was clinging to him like a lifeline, sobs wracking her tiny frame. 

~~~~~~~

Judgmental faces looking down at her during her trial, echoing voices in the senate and the council room. Blaster bolts flying, the force screaming in pain and loss and emptiness. She remembered these events, as painful and despairing as they were.

The images changed, they became less connected, yet more vivid and jarring.

Black cape swishing, red and white clashing angrily. Strange breathing sounds. And a haunting voice.

“Then you will die!”  
-

The voice echoed in her head as she clung to Master Plo.

“Do you want to talk about it little ‘Soka?” 

She shook her head as her sobs subsided and she tried to even out her breathing. Even if she could speak like an adult, she wouldn’t subject anyone to what she saw and experienced.

She stuck to him like glue for the rest of the journey, even during the landing. 

Ahsoka didn’t realise quite how much she missed the temple. Despite walking away from the order after the trial, she missed the safe, comforting feeling surrounding the temple, missed the room of a thousand fountains, the younglings. She didn’t have to pretend to be awed at the architecture of the temple, being away from it for many years just made the sight even more overwhelming to her. She trailed after Plo half in a daze of nostalgia as he got her settled into the temple crèche. 

~~~~~~~

It had been a few days since little ‘Soka became a part of the temple, and Plo was still trying to figure out what he had felt with Ahsoka’s force signature. He had yet to consult another master, instead choosing to first meditate extensively on the matter. Disappointingly the force provided no answer to his questions. 

What he definitely wasn’t expecting while walking the temple halls was to hear a pained yelp, followed swiftly by indignant shouting. He rounded a corner only to see an enraged Master Dooku. The cause of his suddenly outburst came in the form of little Ahsoka, who had clamped her sharp teeth firmly around his hand. There was a wild, almost crazed look in her eyes, and Plo could’ve sworn he heard her growling as Dooku attempted to remove the feral child from his being (yelling all the while). 

~~~~~~~ 

Ahsoka had been having a great morning. Settling back into crèche life at the temple was surprisingly easy. Despite her lingering displeasure towards the council due to her trial, Ahsoka realised that the order at this point in time hadn’t fallen to the level that the war and the sith had caused in her memories. She also realised that the people on the council who kicked her out in her time weren’t the same people in the temple now. The order was not beyond saving, and she intended to save all she could.

However even though she had come to this realisation about the Jedi, seeing Count Dooku flipped a switch she couldn’t help. Ahsoka had been walking to the room of a thousand fountains with some other younglings and one of the senior padawans supervising them. They were nearing their destination when walking towards them was Count Dooku. (Even though he wasn’t a Count yet, Ahsoka was unable to think of him as anything else). Her inner huntress went wild at the sight of the sith, and she launched herself at him, sinking her sharp carnivorous teeth into his hand. 

The other crechlings screamed at her sudden actions, the senior padawan tried to move to stop her as she lunged, but was ultimately too slow. 

Dooku yelped as she bit him, and shouted “what the Kriff?!! Get this wild youngling off me!!!”

He tried to pry her off, but she just bit him harder and growled lowly, narrow eyes gleaming intensely. 

“Tano control yourself!” Yelled the senior padawan. “Stop biting Master Dooku this instant!”

Ahsoka was eventually removed from Dooku, although she didn’t let go easily, still straining against the firm grip of the senior padawan. 

At this point, Plo Koon chose to swiftly intercede, kneeling in front of her and staring her in the eyes as she struggled. 

“Little ‘Soka, please explain your actions and apologise to Master Dooku.” 

The violent instinct that had overcome her seemed to melt away before Plo. Her eyes dimmed a little as she slumped in the padawan’s arms. 

“Sorry master Dooku” she mumbled. 

“Why did you bite him Ahsoka?” 

“Can’t s- b-bad- mmmm...” she mumbled and trailed off, shying away from his gaze. She couldn’t explain to Plo there and then about Dooku’s unsavoury future tendencies, she just couldn’t. Both due to the timing circumstance, and her current speech ability. 

Plo sighed and turned to where Dooku was observing the scene.

~~~~~~~

Although enraged, Dooku was also intrigued at what could provoke such a reaction, especially from a small child. But as he moved closer, she growled, baring her teeth again.

Rubbing his hand where she bit him, he observed the little Togruta for a moment, noticing the look in her gaze, before saying in the gentlest voice he could: 

“I don’t know quite what I’ve done to warrant such a reaction, little one, but I can see the fear and loss in your eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly not sure how you’re all going to react to feral Soka’s biting tendencies, but honestly when I got the prompt for this story I thought it was a hilarious suggestion. Hope all of you enjoyed it!
> 
> Up next: a Master becomes curious about Plo’s newest foundling, and another encounter occurs.


	3. Chance encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review! If anyone has any questions or anything please let me know in the comments.

To say that was the last biting incident would be a lie. No matter how Ahsoka tried, she couldn’t quite let go of her violence towards Dooku. Over the next few weeks, there were another few incidents between the two. None quite as dramatic as the first meeting, but more biting was definitely involved. Not hard enough to draw blood, but definitely hard enough to make a point. Dooku stood by what he said to her when they first met. She had obviously experienced something traumatic, given the almost haunted look in her eyes when she thought no one was watching. 

Despite her abrasive nature towards his presence, he wasn’t angry towards her. She had eased of the biting in recent days, resorting to just growling at him and then backing off. Dooku had noticed the irregularities in her force signature, and he was certain he wasn’t the only one, considering the way the crèchemasters kept a watchful eye over her. (Although he did reason that that may have been due to her... aggressive nature).

He honestly was concerned for the child, and he decided to confide in Master Koon about the foundling.

~~~~~~~

Ahsoka had a chance to fix everything in her memories. To stop the war, kill the sith, save the order, save Anakin... however as a small child, there was nothing she could do. Her frustration at everything was poorly concealed, as she had noticed the looks being passed her way. 

There was also the issue of Dooku. Ahsoka knew she needed to prevent his fall and departure from the order, but she had no idea how. Talk of her aggressive towards him had not been subtle, the younglings and initiates gossip unbearably and her actions had spread like wildfire. Ahsoka had forgotten quite how nasty children could be. She thought that being mentally in her 30s, she could look past the comments and snarling. 

Unfortunately it seemed her child-sized body wasn’t up to it. She managed to wander away from the other crechlings, and make her way to the temple gardens. 

Wandering through the plants, she tried to clear her mind and think of something else. It didn’t work. She felt the tears prickling her eyes, and before she knew it she was crying. Ahsoka moved to hide away, to cry away from prying eyes. 

_Ugh this is so stupid,_ she thought to herself. _I’m too old to cry over mean kids for kriff’s sake! I should be above such things, force knows I’ve survived much worse than mean comments._

In some ways her tears were more of frustration than being upset, but then the sorrow of everything else heaped on her shoulders got the better of her as she sobbed. The war; the clones; Morris; her trial; Barriss’ betrayal; Order 66; Malachor; Anakin. All the grief and regret she had been suppressing for almost two decades, pushing it behind her and keeping a brave face for everyone, became too much. 

Since arriving at the temple, Ahsoka had remembered everything other than how she was once again in her younger self’s body. The knowledge of what would happen if she did nothing was overwhelming, and in her moment of despair, her mental shields slipped. Just for a moment. She regained control of them between her sobs, crouching against a tree and burying her face in her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs.

~~~~~~~

Senior padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi wasn’t good with younglings. But walking through the temple gardens hearing muffled sobbing, something pulled at his heart. He thought he felt a sudden spike of sorrow and despair through the force, so stepping carefully into the undergrowth, he followed the sound of crying. 

He found a small Togruta youngling, with burnt orange skin and blue striped montrals sobbing by one of the trees. Obi-wan carefully knelt down in front of the child, not quite sure how the huge spike he felt in the force could have come from someone so young and small. Gently he asked:

“What’s wrong little one?” 

Her head shot up, large blue eyes staring up at him in shock, tears still flowing. An expression he could be quite place flickered across her face before she asked in a faltering voice: 

“O - Obi-wan?”

Before he had a chance to answer, the girl had latched her arms around him, still crying. Instinctively he put his arms around her, in an attempt to comfort the girl. 

“What’s your name, little one?”

“Ahsoka,” she replied between hiccuping breaths. 

He rocked her gently until the sobbing ceased. “Do you want to talk about it?”

She shook her head mumbling, “no ‘s fine.”

Obi-Wan sighed and looked down at her. He realised that this was probably the child that Master Koon had found, the one who attacked Master Dooku. Considering whey small children were like, he wasn’t surprised she was upset. Force knows he had shed a few tears in his childhood for similar reasons. 

“Are you sure? I’m here if you want someone to confide in, little one.”

“Really Master, it’s okay...” Ahsoka said, pulling back from the embrace and wiping away any remaining tears.

“I’m a padawan, not a master, Ahsoka.” As he said this, another expression flickered across her face before she said:

“Oh, ‘m sorry,” she said yawning slightly. 

“It’s quite alright.” Obi-wan could sense his master approaching, sending a small wave of curiosity towards him as he came into view.

“Everything alright, padawan?” 

“Yes master, I was trying to help young Ahsoka here. Ahsoka, This is my master, Qui-gon Jinn.” 

“Hi Master Jinn.” She tried to stifle the next yawn, but judging from the amused look on master Jinn’s face, it didn’t work. “I should prob’ly go back to the crèche...” she trailed off as her eyes drooped and shoulders slumped. Obi-Wan immediately moved to pick her up as fell asleep, cradling her gently in his arms. 

“Come padawan, let us return her to the crèche masters,” said master Jinn. 

~~~~~~~

As they walked back into the temple, Obi-Wan asked “Master? I might be imagining it, but I sense something different about Ahsoka.”

Qui-gon looked at the small Togruta, and reached out towards her in the force. To his complete surprise, he found her force signature seemed muted. To the younger initiates and padawans, her signature would seem normal: small and less developed than those of the Knights and Masters, as all youngling signatures should be. Instead, Ahsoka’s force signature was being suppressed, he could tell because as she fell deeper into slumber, it became clearer and less muted. He then reached out to her mind, only to find strong mental shields wrapped tightly around her mind. 

“This is most irregular...” Qui-Gon muttered.

“What is, master?” 

“Take a look for yourself.”

After a few moments, Obi-wan’s brows furrowed. He looked at Qui-gon in confusion. “How is that possible? She...”

“I’m not sure Obi-wan, I will meditate on the matter. Perhaps the force shall provide the answers we seek.” Qui-gon privately thought to keep and eye on the girl, maybe even consult the council if answers eluded him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Obi and Ahsoka bonding time, hugs are involved.


	4. Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual plot development, yay!! If you like this chapter, please comment below!

Unsurprisingly, a few days later Qui-gon had found no answers in the force. Curiosity had gotten the better of him, so first went to speak to Master Koon, who had found her and brought her to the temple in the first place. He found Plo with Master Dooku near the room of a thousand fountains.

“Master Plo, I’m sorry to interrupt, but I have something to discuss with you about your foundling Ahsoka Tano.” 

Plo chuckled slightly. “And what has little ‘Soka done to be the cause of your query? Master Dooku has only just found me, wishing to discuss the same subject.” 

~~~~~~~

Ahsoka couldn’t help herself when she saw Obi-wan again in the hallways. She grinned and ran away from where her crèche-mates. 

“Obi-wan!!!!” She yelled as she tackled him with a flying hug. 

At first, other around them thought she was going to bite him, like she did Dooku; however when he was chuckling and returning the embrace, they relaxed. 

“Hello there Ahsoka.” She giggled at that particular turn of phrase, thinking of the older master she knew. “Shouldn’t you be with the other crechlings?” 

“Sorry, couldn’t help it, I was ‘cited to see you!” She chirped.

“Excited, not ‘cited, little one.” 

Internally she cursed that she could only speak like a small child. Externally she just grinned and nodded, like a child in her position would. 

“Where were you going, Ahsoka?”

“We were being taken to the library.”

“I was heading there myself, I’ll take you back to your crèche-mates.”

“Thanks Obi-wan!” She giggled again as he gently patted her head.

“Let’s get going, we wouldn’t want them to worry about you” he said as they resumed the walk to the temple library.

“What did you need in the library Obi?”

“I’m going to do some brief research before my next mission with Qui-gon,”

“Mission?”

“We’re going to Naboo. Something to do with the trade federation.”

Ahsoka felt her blood turn to ice in that moment. This was the mission that they found Anakin. The mission that killed Qui-gon, and changed Obi-wan forever. 

As if sensing her panic, “Ahsoka what’s wrong?” He asked. 

“N-nothing. ‘M okay.” She needed to think quickly. If he knew about the mission, then they would be leaving soon. She didn’t have much time to warn him about Maul. 

She tried to change the subject slightly. “When d’you think you’ll be a knight?” She knew that when Qui-gon told the council he would take Anakin, it hurt Obi-wan how fast he was almost forsaken. She thought if she could preempt them discussing his trials, it would prevent a rift forming between master and padawan.

Obi-wan sighed. “Honestly Ahsoka, I’d like to think I’m almost ready for the trials, but Master Qui-gon hasn’t mentioned the subject.”

“Ask him”

“What?”

“Ask him about the trials. You’re ready. Ask what he thinks. It is your apprenticeship after all.”

Obi-Wan smiled softly. “Thank you Ahsoka.”

~~~~~~~

“So it seems we all have noticed the same thing with little ‘Soka’s force signature,” said Master Plo. “I noticed when taking her to the temple. She had fallen asleep on the flight back, and experienced a nightmare. I don’t know what she saw, but she wasn’t the same afterwards. In attempting to wake her, I noticed the shields surrounding her minds. No youngling, no matter how powerful, should be capable of such defences.”

“I noticed the inconsistencies surrounding her force signature. But not only that, the look in her eyes. There’s something lurking there. I don’t think it’s dark, but a child shouldn’t have that expression hidden in her eyes.” Said Dooku sadly.

Qui-gon nodded. “My padawan met her the other day and thought something was different, I looked at her within the force and concur with both of your findings, though I’m not sure what to do about it.” 

Plo thought about it for a moment, “I’ll pay little ‘Soka a visit. Maybe there is more to be discovered. As her founder this is my responsibility to understand, although I may consult Master Yoda on the matter regardless.” 

“That is a wise decision Plo. Thank you for your insight, but I must bid you both farewell. My padawan and I are heading off on a mission later today, so I must find him and make arrangements to depart. May the force be with you both, Masters.” Qui-gon said, bowing at the end.

~~~~~~~

“Obi, promise you’ll be careful,” Ahsoka said. She knew that in they would return to Coruscant with Anakin before Maul killed Qui-gon on Naboo, so she had time before she needed to warn them fully. But she would still worry, even if the mission went as it did previously in her time. “Please.” She looked up at him imploringly.

“Of course I will Ahsoka, you don’t need to worry.” Obi-wan knelt down and hugged her firmly. “Trust in the force, and I’ll be back before you know it little one.”

Pulling back from the embrace, Ahsoka bowed. The deep, respectful bow that she reserved for very few. “May the force be with you Obi-wan Kenobi.” She said, in the most mature voice she could muster.

“And with you Ahsoka,” he replied, a little startled by the sudden change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Plo and Ahsoka bonding, Anakin’s arrival, someone else may or may not get bitten.
> 
> Any suggestions please let me know, thanks to everyone who has stuck with this fic so far!


	5. Remembering and reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review! Sorry this chapter took a little longer to get out, I was a tad stuck on details.

Ahsoka never used to like meditating. As a child she always had too much energy, so sitting still and sinking into a trance was never her forte. That’s why when she became a padawan, Anakin had taught her moving meditation. She would meditate while practicing katas for hours on end. However during her time as a fugitive from the empire, Ahsoka had to adapt, finding solace in the stillness and tranquility she could achieve between the horrors of the empire. Perhaps this is why during her meditation class with clawmouse clan, she was able to so easily slip into a deep meditative state. 

Drowning out the gentle voice of Master Yaddle, who was overseeing the class of initiates, Ahsoka decided to use this class to make sense of everything. She looked over everything that she wanted to fix within her memories. To prevent the empire and Vader, by saving Anakin from Palpatine. To prevent the war by stopping Palpatine and preventing Dooku’s fall. To save the Order by stopping Palpatine and fixing the council’s oversight. To help both Anakin and Obi-wan by saving Qui-gon from Maul.

The beginning of the end for her future started here.

_“I have to save him! Please, this place is showing me doorways to the past, why can’t I go through one and save him?” Ahsoka cried with desperation as she once again failed to pass through a portal. “If I save him from falling, we can save the clones, the Order and kill Sidious! Please!”_

_She fell to her knees in front of the portal. Within the circle she would see Anakin, looking heartbroken in front of the Coruscant temple. Her heart clenched horribly as she realised when she was looking at._

_“The root of the problem would still remain were you to return to this moment,” came an ethereal voice from behind her. Ahsoka turned to see the glowing figure of the Daughter standing there._

_“How can you be here? I - I remember you gave up your life force to bring me back. I shouldn’t remember dying, but I do. H- How....?”_

_“You remember correctly, but the world between worlds is beyond everything. I’m sure you have noticed Morai with you. She and I are one and the same. Ever since I saved you, we have been linked together. I can exist outside of time in this place.”_

_“You said the root of the problem would still exist, how far back do I need to travel to fix everything? I’ll travel as far back as necessary, I’ll do anything to prevent the hell that the galaxy has had to live through.”_

_“Ahsoka, my champion, I admire your determination. You can return, but you will be within your original form. You will remember all of your experiences in life up to now by the time things need to change. You will know what to do when the time is right, I promise you that. It may not be simple, or easy, but this is the path you must take in order to fix what you desire.”_

_“I understand. Is there a price to pay for returning? I won’t hesitate if there is, but I would at least like to know.” Ahsoka spoke softly, but steely determination blazed in her eyes._

_“Not that I am aware of. Good Luck, Ahsoka Tano, the force will always be with you.” The Daughter pressed her hand to Ahsoka’s forehead, and everything faded into white. ___

__Gasping, Ahsoka opened her eyes to see Master Yaddle before her peering intelligently at her._ _

__“Hmmmm, unusual this is, Initiate Tano.” Ahsoka blinked a few times, and decided to try and play dumb._ _

__“Unusual, Master Yaddle?” She asked, tilting her head slightly._ _

__“Yes. Deep meditation, you achieved. Very unusual for an initiate. Saw something, you did?” Yaddle placed a hand gently on Ahsoka’s shoulder, looking deep into her eyes._ _

__“No, Master Yaddle.” She said, shaking her head and getting up to follow her clan mates out of the room to their next class._ _

__As she left, she didn’t notice Yaddle’s curious gaze following her out the door._ _

__~~~~~~~_ _

__Plo found Ahsoka a few days after his conversation with Qui-gon and Dooku. She saw him and ran over grinning._ _

__“Koh-to-yah Master Plo!” She chirped with excellent pronunciation._ _

__“Koh-to-yah Little ‘Soka,” Plo replied, a little confused. “How did you know to say that?”_ _

__Ahsoka’s grin faltered for a fraction of a second before she lit up again. “The force told me to say that! Was it rude or something?” She giggled, appearing innocent and unknowing to the untrained eye._ _

__“No, no little ‘Soka, it’s a greeting in the language of my people. Excellent pronunciation too I might add!”_ _

__Ahsoka blushed a little and muttered a bashful thank you._ _

__Plo tried to think about how to ask Ahsoka about her force signature. He didn’t want to scare her, just in case she too had no idea about it. He decided to approach the subject like a lesson. However throughout the course of his subtle investigation, Ahsoka provided no answers. She appeared totally clueless, grinning but occasionally furrowing her brows. Plo sighed once they parted ways, something wasn’t right, but for now, it seemed he would remain in the dark._ _

__~~~~~~~_ _

__Ahsoka felt the moment Anakin set foot in the temple. His force presence was pure and brighter than she remembered it. Making sure she was unobserved by her clan mates, she snuck out of the room and made her trek across the temple to find him. Unfortunately for her, Anakin was heading to the council chambers, and by the time Ahsoka’s short legs managed to get her there, he was already inside with the council._ _

__After a surprisingly brief moment of hesitation, she burst her way through the doors._ _

__“Anakin!” She breathed in semi-disbelief. Ignoring the surprise and outrage from the council members, Ahsoka latched herself onto little Anakin in the biggest hug she could muster, tears welling in her eyes._ _

__“Um, mister Qui-gon sir? Who is this? And how did she know my name?” Little Ani asked. Slightly uncomfortably, he patted Ahsoka on the head to try and get her off without being mean._ _

__Part of Ahsoka wanted to bite Anakin for all the stupid things he did in her past, but looking at him, child Anakin was too cute. Biting a child was totally different from biting an adult. (At least that was how she tried to reason it inside her head.)_ _

__“Initiate Tano! It is improper for you to burst into the council chambers. Please return to your clan immediately.” Master Windu almost shouted (he didn’t quite have the heart to yell at a youngling)._ _

__Ahsoka shook her head stubbornly and moved to where Qui-gon stood. Without any warning, she bit his hand firmly. He yelped out and yanked his hand away from her._ _

__“What the kriff was that for?” He yelled._ _

__“Language master, there are children present,” Obi-wan muttered, ignoring the amused expressions from a few members of the council._ _

__“For demanding without thinking, Master Jinn.” She growled out. “Don’t abandon Obi for Ani. Both are important, and both need you in ways you can’t yet understand.” At that statement she scuttled over to hug Obi-wan firmly._ _

__“Though correct, you are young Ahsoka, the council has matters to discuss with Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi. And young Anakin for that matter,” said Master Mundi._ _

__Ahsoka sobered at this, and muttered “sorry Masters.” She turned to leave, but tugged at Qui-gon’s sleeve so he would look at her. “Sorry Master Jinn, but on Naboo, be careful. You must kill Darth Maul, or he will kill you.” She said quietly._ _

__She left after that, leaving the entire room in silent shock. The idea that a youngling could burst through the doors, ignore the council, bite a master in-front of them and issue a warning of death, before leaving unquestioned and unopposed hadn’t quite caught up to any of them._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case it wasn’t clear, Ahsoka stormed into the council chamber just after the whole Qui-gon trying to claim him as a padawan fiasco. 
> 
> Up next: the council is very confused.....


	6. Changing the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you through of this chapter in the comments!

The sound of the doors closing behind Little ‘Soka’s exit echoed throughout the council chamber. Shock and confusion was plastered on all of their faces.

“What just happened?” Came the timid voice of Anakin Skywalker.

“It seems that there is even more than meets the eye with her, Master.” Said Obi-wan quietly to Qui-gon. “What do you suppose she meant about that last part? Is this Darth Maul the name of the Sith we encountered on Tatooine?”

“Valid questions, Padawan Kenobi. I too am curious to the sincerity of her warning.” Said Master Mundi. 

“Plo, am I correct in assuming that that was your little foundling?” Asked Master Fisto.

“Yes, that was Ahsoka. I admit that she was a matter that I wished to consult the council about, after previous questions from myself, Master Dooku and Master Jinn. I also admit that this wasn’t quite how I imagined broaching the subject.” Plo chuckled uneasily.

“Discussing Initiate Tano will have to wait for now,” said Mace. “As will the matter of Skywalker’s training.”

Mace and Yoda shared a look.

“Go to Naboo, you must. To protect Queen Amidala. Possible it is that in doing so, drawn out the Sith figure will be.” Said Master Yoda. “Further discussion we will have concerning young Skywalker on your return.”

“May the force be with you,” said Mace. Qui-gon, Obi-wan and young Anakin all bowed before leaving the room.

Yoda turned to look at Plo once the trio had left the room. “See why you wished to consult us, I do. Not all is as it seems with young Ahsoka.”

“You are correct Master Yoda. Ever since I found little ‘Soka on Shili, something has been amiss. I am not the only Jedi to have noticed this; as I mentioned earlier both Qui-gon and Dooku came to me about the same discovery I was also investigating. Somehow, Ahsoka is suppressing her force signature. If you don’t look closely, it appears normal for a small child like herself. However when closely observed it seems muted and strangely inconsistent. Not only that, but her mind is surrounded by strong mental shields of a knight, maybe even a master. No youngling should be capable of those.

“Not only that, but we believe that she is hiding something else. Ahsoka seems to know things before she should. Before today, it had only been small things like names and language things, but I have not witnessed anything like what we saw with Master Jinn. I’m sure us three are harbouring other small instances that we have noticed personally, however we wished to consult the council. I admit I am concerned for her.” Plo ended sadly. He looked around the room, seeing poorly concealed confusion and worry amongst the councillors.

“Hmm. Much to discover and discuss there is, but agree with you, I do. Look into this personally, I shall, Master Koon. Keep you updated on your foundling, I shall.”

“Thank you, Master Yoda.”

~~~~~~~

Ahsoka’s dreams started in a hangar. She saw Anakin hiding in a yellow star fighter cockpit, B1 droids moving in on Queen Amidala’s entourage, blaster bolts flying. Her heart clenched seeing Padmé alive and so young! Ahsoka saw Qui-gon and Obi-wan igniting their lightsabers as the ominous figure of Darth Maul appeared. She watched as the fight started and moved into the reactor area. Blue and green clashing against red at lightning speed. 

Ahsoka followed closely and when the red laser doors started closing, separating the three fighters, she realised that this was why she was here, to help even though she wasn’t physical, and they couldn’t see her. 

As Qui-gon knelt and closed his eyes, she spoke, pouring her words into the force in the hopes that she would be heard. “Once these doors open, it’s all or nothing Master Jinn.” She belatedly realised that her voice sounded like that of her 31 year old self.

Qui-gon’s eyes snapped open, and his voice came back to her in her mind. “I have received warning of this already in an unusual form. What must I do?”

“Darth Maul will try to catch you off guard by stunning you with the hilt of his saberstaff, using your momentary shock to stab you in the chest. I can help guide you, but you must trust in the force, and in me.” 

Shock and a hint of fear emanated from his force signature towards her. “Take heart,” she said softly. “I will not allow you to die here. Be ready.” 

The doors opened, and within a fraction of a moment the fight continued. Ahsoka helped to guide his movements within the force, and when the moment came, she managed to get Jinn to shift himself back ever so slightly, evading the intended hilt strike from Maul. In that moment, the momentum of Maul’s movement continued, bringing his arms upwards and taking his saberstaff with it. Maul’s torso left momentarily unguarded. Ahsoka then nudged Jinn to press this advantage, plunging his green blade into Maul’s chest.

Maul faltered and fell backwards to the floor. Breathing heavily, Qui-gon extinguished his blade and stepped away. “Thank you,” he breathed.

Despite their differences, Ahsoka felt sorry for Maul. Having encountered him many times in her life, and knowing the truth of his past. Even though at this point in time he was blind to the Sith, she knew that he never had a choice in the matter. She made her way over to his body and rested her hand on his head. 

“May you find peace within the force, Maul.” She whispered, brushing his eyes closed.

Ahsoka woke up back in the temple initiate dorms. She breathed out in relief, knowing that she had finally made the first step in fixing everything.

~~~~~~~

Newly-appointed Chancellor Palpatine was in a wonderful mood. He had successfully wormed his way to the top of the senate, and had located a powerful young force user, perfect for his own plans and personal gain. On the inside, he was practically cackling at the perfection of it all. The loss of his apprentice was unfortunate, but not a disaster. Darth Maul could easily be replaced.

Regrettably he was required to visit the Jedi Council, as the new chancellor, to discuss various matter regarding the senate and his new position of leadership. He revelled in fooling the council with his kind-old-man act, and although the feeling of the light side within the temple made him feel physically ill, he couldn’t stop the smile gracing his face as he walked towards the exit. It had all been so easy!

What he wasn’t expecting was the sound of low growling echoing in the entrance hall as he was about to leave. From behind one of the pillars came a flying flash of orange, white and blue. It launched itself at him, snarling now, and biting him viciously with sharp teeth. 

“Aghh ow!” He exclaimed angrily. “Get off me this instant, child!” He seethed, voice dripping with malice as he tried to throw the child off him without giving himself away as a force user. 

Her eyes narrowed dangerously at him as she was removed by and outraged and embarrassed crèche master. 

“I won’t let you win, Sidious.” He heard a hauntingly angry female voice echoing as he made a hasty retreat from the temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that Ani and Soka will have proper interactions in the next few chapters! 
> 
> Also in regards to the maul fight, i can’t for the life of me right battles, hence why I glossed over lots of it other than the pivotal moment.
> 
> Up next: Yoda and Ahsoka have a meaningful conversation of sorts, and things start to develop.


	7. Memories and Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter was going to include Jinn debriefing the council about Naboo, and the council discussing what Ahsoka reveals in this chapter, but I didn’t want this chapter to be twice as long as the others... hope you enjoy, please leave a comment if you did!

Yoda looked around the room at the young initiates, learning their first kata movements. His eyes fell onto young Ahsoka, who unlike the other younglings, seemed to be able to perform the simple movements with practiced ease. He looked at her through the force, seeing exactly what had been described to him by Master Koon. Ahsoka’s signature was definitely being suppressed, there was no doubt in the grandmaster’s mind. 

Once the initiate class was over, and he had kindly dismissed them he spoke to her. “Initiate Tano, remain behind you will. Wish to speak to you, I do.” 

Confusion briefly appeared across the little girl’s face, but never the less she obliged. “Yes, Master Yoda,” she said.

Yoda settled himself onto one of the meditation mats, and beckoned for her to join him. Ahsoka cautiously seated herself across from him, apprehension clear in her eyes. 

“Strong mental shields you have, little one. Hidden, your true presence is. Why is this, hmm?” Yoda spoke kindly, and reached out gently to her. He placed his hand to her cheek, and touched her muted force signature briefly with his own. “Hide, you need not. Safe here, you are. Help you, I wish to.”

Ahsoka sighed. “It’s complicated, Master Yoda.” Something in her expression stabbed at his heart. She looked down her hands sadly. “I’ll try to explain, but it might be easier if I showed you....” She said, trailing off quietly.

“Show me, young one?” Yoda inquired. She looked back up at him unsure, but then closed her eyes and dropped her shields slowly, allowing her true force signature to shine unsuppressed. Yoda’s eyes widened slightly and his hand dropped in shock. Her presence was that of an adult; refined, experienced and very powerful. The force surrounding her sung of overbearing loss and sadness, but also of strength, determination and compassion. 

“How possible is this?” He whispered to her.

“It’s a long story.” She reached out to him in the force, and he accepted, dropping his own shields to allow her to speak in his mind. 

_“What I am about to show you is my past, and unless I do nothing, our future.”_ The voice that spoke to him was older, richer. _”I apologise in advance, Master.”_

Yoda closed his eyes as the memories started to flash in his mind. 

He saw Ahsoka growing up at the temple, nothing unusual about that. Bonding with her founder and with her clan. Travelling to Ilum and collecting her first green Kyber crystal. Lightsaber training, intimidate classes. But soon her education began to stray away from diplomatic courses to strategy and advanced combat.

Then came the battles, and combat. Yoda saw the armies of white armour being led by Jedi. 

_“Commander Tano!”_

He saw explosions, blasts flying, countless slaughtered. Screams and shouts echoing. Thousands of men with the same face, fighting and dying on battlefields. Death and destruction throughout the galaxy. Battleships and war councils. Jedi pyres. Sorrow and exhaustion eminated across their mental link. 

_”You’re stuck with me skyguy.”_

_”Master!”_

He saw her master and grandmaster, both exceptional Jedi, but evidently beginning to suffer from the conflict. He saw three figures on a strange world, darkness and even more death. The memories moved onwards through betrayal, seeing Dooku wielding a red blade. Yoda saw her trial, and felt her despair. His heart broke.

_”- committed sedition against the republic - “_

_” - barred from the Jedi Order -“_

_“I’m not guilty! Please, you have to trust me!”_

_”I’m sorry master, but I’m not coming back...”_

The memories skipped to Mandalore. Blue and red blades clashing violently together. Yellow eyes glinting yet pleading.

_”Too late! For what, the Republic to fall? It already has, you’re just too blind to see it!”_

_”He has long been groomed for his role... as my master’s new apprentice.”_

Just as Yoda thought it couldn’t get any worse, he heard it. An achingly familiar voice, dripping with malice. 

_”The time has come... Execute Order 66”_

_“Yes, Lord Sidious.”_

Yoda felt the deaths, the force screaming in agony. He watched as Ahsoka valiantly faught against the barrage of blaster bolts, as the men she loved and trusted as brothers turned into flesh droids to kill. He saw the crash site, the rows upon rows of graves. 

He saw Ahsoka grow and survive through tyranny and terror, forging pure white blades. Yoda was shown white and red clashing once more, and then the black armoured figure.

_”- was weak, I destroyed him”_

_“Then I will avenge his death.”_

_“Revenge is not the Jedi way.”_

_“I’m no Jedi.”_

_“Then you will die!”_

The memories stopped suddenly, and Yoda clutched at his chest. He looked at the small girl before him, and he could now see the adult hidden behind the child-like appearance.

Ahsoka didn’t even realise that she had started crying before she found master Yoda hugging her firmly, holding her as she sagged into his arms. He whispered softly next to her montrals. “Truly sorry I am, young one.”

 _”I’m technically in my 30s, Master. Not exactly young anymore,”_ she said sadly in his mind. _”Sorry to keep communicating like this, but my vocabulary as a three year old is limiting, hence why I haven’t been able to say anything up until now. I’m sorry you had to experience all of that, but I_ cannot _allow what I have lived through to happen again...”_

Master Yoda hummed agreeably. _“Young you will always be, to me. Nearing 900 I am. Understand, I do. Such strength you have, to remain so firmly in the light, despite all the horrible things, survived you have. Careful we must be, to prevent what may occur. Always in motion, the future is, Ahsoka.”_

Ahsoka tensed and pulled away to look him in the eyes. _”I know master, but I was returned to this time for a reason. I had to start changing things where the root of the problem is, that’s what I was told. I’ve already changed events by saving Master Jinn and killing Maul instead of the opposite happening, but i have to make sure that Dooku doesn’t fall and leave the order, I have to keep Anakin away from Sidious, I have to kill Sidious to prevent the war, and the death of the order and I care about the_ vod’e _, but I can’t condemn them to a life of war, or a life bred for no purpose, so I need to stop the Kaminoans and Master Sifo-Dyas too, but I don’t know when that happens or why and I have to make sure all of this works, because I can’t condemn the galaxy the the hell I have had to survive already-“_ She broke off suddenly.

At this point Ahsoka was shaking and practically hyperventilating, still sobbing with the pain of her past still raw from sharing memories with Yoda. 

_”Shhhh, calm down you must Ahsoka. Deep breaths, you must take.”_ He wrapped his arms around her shaking frame again, but this time he tapped her gently on the temple, sending a strong sleep suggestion to her. She was too emotionally exhausted to even put up a fight, passing out instantly.

Yoda was completely overwhelmed. Of all the explanations he expected, that wasn’t quite it. He was devastated for the horrors Ahsoka had faced, and deeply troubled for the future that she had witnessed. As much as some would like this all to be a lie, her actions since joining the temple all made sense, and supported the idea that Ahsoka had been reborn with memories of her future (technically past(?)). 

His heart ached with remorse and sorrow. What he had seen and experienced had been a diluted version in comparison to the actual events, so Yoda couldn’t imagine the real depth of pain, sorrow, loss and betrayal she had lived with.

The future he had been shown was beyond unsettling, and although Ahsoka had been hysterical, she was right about what needed to be done.

~~~~~~~

Plo entered the initiate classroom, having been commed by Master Yoda. He took in what he saw: an unconscious Ahsoka with tear tracks drying on her cheeks. She was lying half on the meditation mat, half leaning on Master Yoda, who had a grave expression written across his face.

“Is she okay? What happened?” Plo asked, rushing towards them. 

“Fine, she is, only asleep. Much more complicated than anticipated, the situation surrounding your foundling is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: the council discuss serious matters, and ani and Soka finally interact properly!
> 
> Any suggestions on what you want to read, please let me know.


	8. Horrid Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ani and Soka meet properly! The council gets a bomb dropped on them with regards to their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took a few days to get written. In all honestly, there will only be a few chapters left in this fic, but I’m still taking requests, so feel free to comment.

“I fear I wouldn’t have survived if not for the woman,” Qui-gon said calmly to the council.

“Woman, master? There was no woman with us,” said Obi-wan, frowning.

“When we paused in our fight due to the reactor doors, a voice spoke to me within the force. She warned me of my imminent death, accurately describing what would have happened. She said she would not let me die there, and when the fight commenced, she somehow guided my movements to evade the fatal strike and carry out my own. 

“The more I think about it, the more certain I am. Her original description of what would have occurred without her intervention would have taken place, and I would not be standing before you now.” Qui-gon looked around the room, almost daring the council to claim lies to his account of events.

“Did she say anything to lay clue to her identity?” Asked Master Windu.

“Hmm, interesting this is. Be thankful to the force you should, Qui-gon. Think on this we shall.” Said Master Yoda.

“Very well. What of the Anakin. Has any further thought been given to his training?”

“None as of yet, Qui-gon, more pressing things to sort, I had. Discuss, the council will.”

Both Qui-gon and Obi-wan bowed and went to leave the council chambers.

“If I may ask, what were the pressing matters, Master Yoda?” Asked Master Fisto.

“Initiate Tano, and the future of the Order.” Yoda replied shortly.

~~~~~~~

Anakin sat quietly outside the council chambers, waiting for Obi-wan and Qui-gon to finish speaking to the council about their mission on Naboo. He tried not to fidget, but he was nervous. What if they turned him away? Would he be cast out to fend for himself? Anakin was so lost in thought, that he didn’t notice that he had company.

“Hi!” A voice chirped at him. Looking to his right, Anakin saw the same little Togruta girl from when he first came to the temple. She was looking at him both excitedly and concerned.

“I’m Ahsoka! Are you okay?” She asked. “You look nervous.”

“I’m Anakin, nice to meet you. Although you already knew my name the last time we met. I’m fine...” He replied.

Her gaze seemed to sadden slightly. “It’s okay to be scared. I’m scared of stuff too.”

“What if they refuse to train me? What’ll happen to me?”

“They won’t.” She said determinedly.

“‘Soka you can’t know that for sure. They already said I’m too old.” His shoulders slumped in defeat.

“You will be trained skyguy. I promise! Even if they try to say no, I’ll make them!” She ginned at the notion.

~~~~~~~

Skyguy. The nickname had just slipped out without her meaning to say it. She couldn’t help it, seeing him so young and cute, rather than encased in black armour. Ahsoka was overjoyed that she had a second chance to make sure Anakin was alright.

Even though she was very stressed about the whole ‘saving the future of the galaxy’ thing, as she so effectively demonstrated with Master Yoda; Ahsoka couldn’t help her joy in this moment. He was so pure and precious that she almost wanted to cry.

“Skyguy? What kinda nickname is that?” He asked, pretending to be offended. “Supreme podracer extraordinaire would be wizard!”

“Nah that’s too long. Skyguy suits you better!” 

“Hmm well you need a nickname too if I’m ‘Skyguy’. You’re quite snippy, maybe I’ll call you ‘Snips’,” he laughed slightly at the idea.

Ahsoka felt her heart melt at that moment. This was her Skyguy definitely, if she was Snips once again. She smiled at him softly before tackling him with a hug. Surprisingly this time, he returned the hug (although maybe not quite the same level of enthusiasm).

“I promise everything will be okay,” she whispered into shirt.

At that moment the council doors opened, with Qui-gon and Obi-wan walking out.

“Obi!” Ahsoka promptly let go of Anakin and went to hug Obi-wan instead. “I missed you,” she mumbled as she hugged him.

Obi-wan chuckled as she let go of him. “I missed you too little one. I see you’ve properly met young Anakin Skywalker.”

“Yeah! Skyguy’s really nice!” She giggled, and then turned to Master Jinn, bowing like a respectful initiate. 

“Well done on your mission, Master Jinn.” Her demeanour changed dramatically in that moment, before switching again to an excitable youngling. 

“Thank you, young one.” He then turned to Anakin. “Ani, the council have yet to discuss your training, so in the mean time, Obi-wan will show you around the temple.”

“Can I come too?” Ahsoka asked pleadingly. “Pleaseeee?”

“I don’t see why not Ahsoka, you yourself haven’t been at the temple very long, so probably haven’t actually been shown very much.”

“Thank you!”

~~~~~~~

Yoda waited for the curiosity and mild confusion to subside before speaking again, exchanging a glance with Plo.

“Investigated Plo’s discovery, I have. Answers, I have; however, grave, they are.” Yoda began slowly, trying to work out the best way to approach all that he had learned from Ahsoka. “Initiate Tano, physically a child, she is. However mentally, an adult she is. Spoken to her at length, I have, and the information she has provided... horrible, it is.”

“How can a youngling be mentally an adult? That makes no sense.” Protested Master Tiin. 

“The truth it is, Master Tiin. Sent back in time, her mind has been. The future she showed me, grave it is. War, death, and the end of the order, I have been shown. Betrayal, the Sith, destruction...” Yoda trailed off.

“We should speak to Initiate Tano, allow her to properly explain,” said Kit. “And then action can be taken where necessary.” 

“Warn you, I must. Beyond difficult, this is for her. When spoke to her, I did, almost too much the stress was for her.”

~~~~~~~

Having been summoned by the council, Ahsoka was taken back to the council chambers. She walked into the centre and bowed, glancing briefly at Plo and Yoda. 

“Initiate Tano, Master Yoda has told us of your mental situation regarding your age and memories,” began Master Windu. 

“Speak to us as yourself you can, little one,” said Toda softly. 

Ahsoka let out a sigh and sat down in a meditative pose in the middle of the room. She slowly released the suppression on her force presence and lowered some of the shields around her mind. Projecting her voice to all in the room, she spoke.

_“I will warn all of you, the same as I warned Master Yoda. You will not like what I have to say.”_

Shock and surprise ripples through the members of the council, realising the implications. Yoda nodded to her.

_”The Sith Lord that Master Jinn killed on Naboo was called Darth Maul. Unfortunately, he was the apprentice of the Sith pair. His master has long since infiltrated the Republic senate, and unless stopped, will manipulate a war across the galaxy, ultimately resulting in the destruction of the Jedi Order, this plunging the galaxy into darkness and tyranny._

_“I understand that many of you may think that I am not being truthful, but rest assured that I have not seen these events in a vision. I have lived through this. My consciousness was sent back in time to my birth, however over the least three years of me growing up as a youngling once more, my memories fully returned by the time I was found by Master Plo on Shili._

_“Because of the Sith Lord Sidious, this galaxy will break into war in 10 years time. During this time, a master of the order will foresee the war, and commission the Kaminoans to create a clone army for the Republic. The Jedi take charge of the fighting, leading as Generals and Commanders of these troops, clouding many of us in the dark side. We are meant to be keepers of the peace, but the war distorted our vision, beyond repair._

_“In need of more leaders, young padawans like I was at the time were sent headfirst into battle. Many of us, knights and masters included, suffered from PTSD and stress, child padawans shouldn’t have been subjected to such violence, however at the time we didn’t consider this. Countless people died in the course of the war, be they civilians, Jedi or clone troopers. Many planets were damaged horrifically, and it only got worse as the years went on._

_“At the end of the war, Sidious ordered the clone troopers to betray the Jedi, with ‘Order 66’. He had manipulated the clones’ creation by placing biochips in their brains, which when activated by him, turned our loyal men into mindless flesh droids, obeying the order without hesitation. The Jedi were exterminated swiftly and without mercy. The force screamed out over and over as Jedi were murdered. None were exempt, not even t he younglings. The temple was raided; no one inside survived. Less than 100 of us survived the order, scattered across the galaxy. I can’t put into words what it was like to be alive as the order was carried out._

_“Once the Sith Lord took control, he created the empire. Any surviving Jedi were hunted down, either to be turned, or to be killed. He began hunting force-sensitive children too, in order to try and corrupt them to the dark side too.”_

At this point, Ahsoka broke off and looked around at the masters of the council. They were horrified. Truly. She saw fear and anger and shock plastered across their faces. She couldn’t blame them for that, if she hadn’t lived through it, she knew she would react the same. Tears were prickling her eyes, as she stared at the floor, waiting for them to process everything.

In that moment, none of the council members could say a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Ahsoka continues speaking with the council, decisions are made etc.
> 
> Please review and comment, and thanks for everyone who has stuck with this story so far!


	9. AUTHOR UPDATE

IMPORTANT!!! Not a chapter, but vital to either the next chapter, or the one afterwards.

Who do you guys want to train Anakin, and should he be given some basic initiate classes first just because?

In the comments please vote for:

Qui-gon  
Obi-wan  
Plo Koon  
Mace Windu  
(Or suggest another master for Anakin)

Extra initiate classes:

Yes  
No

Please comment what you want, it’ll only take a minute! I really want to make sure that I chose what people want to read.


	10. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka sorts shit out with the council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who voted their opinions on the last ‘chapter’. I’m keeping the chapter up so that more people can vote if they want to, although I think I know what to do.
> 
> Initiate classes are go! Imma put him there for a couple years, some people suggested this, and I had thought of it to. (Before people start screaming my ears off at this lasting a couple of years, ITS NECESSARY I SWEAR!)
> 
> Ani’s master therefore is still up for debate and consideration!
> 
> And for those of you mentioning Shmi, don’t stress, she’ll be saved too!
> 
> As always please read and review, hope you enjoy!

Plo was devastated for Ahsoka. So much made sense now; her nightmares, why she was able to shield her presence, the haunted look that graced her face when she thought no one was looking. His heart broke for her. 

“May I hug you, little ‘Soka?” He asked gently so as not to spook her. She twisted from where she sat and nodded, before scrambling up and launching herself at him. Plo caught her and lifted her into a hug, placing her on his lap and keeping her close, attachments be damned. 

“I’m so sorry, Ahsoka,” whispered Kit. Many other councillors offered similar notions to her. 

_”It’s okay. It’s all in the past for me, but I refuse to let it happen again.”_

“I regret to admit there is so much of what you have told us that we will need to go over, however this is a very important and sensitive topic.” Master Windu leant back in his seat, contemplating. “Can you tell us who the Sith Lord Sidious is?”

 _”Sheev Palpatine, newly elected chancellor of the Republic Senate.”_ Ahsoka replied without hesitation, anger evident in her voice. _”I am aware that I cannot accuse without proof, so if you wish to see my memories of certain events, as I have shown Master Yoda, I will not object.”_

Disbelief and shock ripples through the room. Plo tightened his arms around her slightly, a protective nature entering his being.

“As Ahsoka said, seen her memories I have. True her words are,” Yoda said decisively.

“How could he have hidden from us so well?”

_“The galaxy grows more clouded in darkness with every passing day. During the clone wars, the Order became blinded to it by the death and violence, not to mention the manipulations by Sidious himself. Like me, he has learned to disguise his presence within the force well enough to avoid suspicion.”_

“Be that as it may, how would we go about removing him from power?” Asked Plo.

 _“Confronting him will not be easy. In my time, those who faced him were council members. None who faced him in that fight survived. I suggest first finding real evidence against him in the eyes of the Senate. As the new Chancellor, us bursting in claiming him to be Sith wouldn’t be a good idea. I guarantee that his rise to chancellor was manipulated by staging the attack on Naboo with the Trade Federation.”_

“We should assign a shadow to look into his past, and any of his interactions with the Trade Federation. I expect that he used his position as a senator for foul use too,” said Master Rancis.

“Assign someone, I will,” said Yoda firmly.

“On a different note, Tano, how was it that you were able to time travel?” 

_”Thanks to my connection to The Daughter, and the world between worlds,”_ Ahsoka said softly.

“The who and the what?” Asked Mundi condescendingly.

Ahsoka sighed deeply, squeezing her eyes shut in annoyance. _”The Daughter is the living incarnation of the light side of the force. During the clone wars, my grandmaster, master and myself were sent by the council to investigate a several thousand year old distress call. We ended up on a planet named Mortis; the entire place was soaked in the force, and we met three individuals: The Father, The Son, and The Daughter. The Father kept the balance between the Son and the Daughter, representing the dark and light sides respectively. Suffice it to say that nothing ended well while we were there. She and I are linked now, although I will not divulge as to how, that is private to me.”_

“What about the world between worlds?” Asked Tiin.

_”It is as it the name suggests. The world between worlds acts as a doorway to moments throughout time. I had been fighting a Sith Lord in a temple, when I was pulled through by a friend, saving my life._

_“I remained in the world between worlds, trying to go the past to stop Order 66 and the rise of the Empire. The Daughter appeared to me, explained some things, both personal and to do with my task. After that, I was reborn.”_

“Why were you returned to this point in time? Why not where you originally wanted?” Asked Windu.

_”She told me that the root of the problem would still exist unless I went further back. At first I assumed she meant Palpatine’s manipulations into the senate, and honestly that is most of it, but then I realised that it was also to do with Anakin.”_

“Young Skywalker?”

_”Yes. In my past, I was assigned as his padawan during the clone wars.”_

“Assigned? Not chosen by him?”

 _”We were at war. Things changed.”_ Ahsoka replied shortly, looking and the floor.

“So he is to be trained then?” Asked Kit.

_“Yes. Although it was presumptuous for Qui-gon to demand, I agree that it is the will of the force. Whether or not you agree, I can assure you that he is the Chosen one. That much was confirmed when we went to Mortis.”_

Ahsoka sensed outrage from some of the more pretentious members of the council. She narrowed her eyes at them.

_”In my time, Anakin was the youngest knight in the order. Very powerful, kind, and a great master to me, if a little unconventional. However the circumstances in which he joined the order were disrupting to him. He was pulled out of life as a slave, away from his mother: the only anchor in his life up to that point._

_“In my past, Qui-gon was killed my Maul on Naboo. Obi-wan promised his master to train him, and he did so exceptionally, however Qui-gon’s death damaged both of them. Because he was taken as a Padawan immediately, Anakin missed out on initiate classes and learning, as well as limiting his interactions with his age-mates. Both of these are very important, so I implore the council to consider his training with more care and attention.”_

Privately, Ahsoka wanted to mention the harm Sidious did to Anakin, but she didn’t want to incriminate a young child for falling in the future, when she was hell-bent on preventing it anyway. Ahsoka wanted to bash some sense into the council, however by some miracle, she had managed to contain the urge so far.

“Seen Skywalker in Ahsoka’s memories I have. Trained he must be, however great care must be taken, for anger and attachment he struggles with in the future,” said Yoda carefully. 

_”About that. With all due respect Masters, the attachment rule in the Jedi code is, pardon my language, utter karking rubbish. I guarantee that most people in this room harbour attachments, even if they won’t admit it. Be they lineage based or otherwise. Attachment is not the danger, it is only if you let it control you._

_“Through my time surviving the empire, myself and the few remaining Jedi who survived found attachments to be what helped us to remain alive. I for one would never have continued to evade death so long without Rex._

_“You may continue to deny it, but I’ll prove it to all of you one way or another.”_ She was fuming by the end of her little outburst. 

Stunned silence followed. She took a few deep breaths to centre herself before continuing.

 _”Regardless, by saving Jinn, I have started to repair the damage done to Anakin’s training, but it’s not enough. He does struggle with anger, I admit, however I believe there are many people who can properly help him with that, some of whom are in the room already. In my opinion, Anakin should join the initiates his age and catch up with his learning before becoming a padawan. He needs time to come to terms with everything, and if no one else will, I will help him. I owe it to him,”_ Ahsoka finished quietly. 

“So the voice Master Jinn heard, that was you?” Mace asked incredulously.

_”Yes. I knew verbally warning him wouldn’t be enough. I’m sure the Daughter gave me a helping hand though._

_“Now then, I’m sure I have given you all much to discuss and think about, so with all due respect Masters I shall take my leave.”_

Ahsoka hopped off Plo’s lap and walked to the centre of the room. “May the force be with you.” She said, and swiftly left to room to find Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Ani, Obi and Soka bonding continues


	11. Solutions and Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that this took me more than two weeks to update... I sort of hit a wall of what to write for a while. 
> 
> Anyway, here it is everyone, this is the final chapter of this fic, hope you enjoy!

Ahsoka found Anakin in one of the practice rooms along with Obi-wan. It looked like Obi was trying to teach Anakin to meditate, but his nervous energy couldn’t be settled. 

“Skyguy! Obi!” She trotted over and planted herself on the floor next to them. 

“‘Soka! What did they want with you? You were in there for _ages_ ,” Anakin asked. 

She giggled and stage whispered to him “it’s a secret!” And then mimed zipping her lips comically. Obi-wan gave her a curious yet disapproving look. 

Internally, Ahsoka was revelling in the knowledge that she had managed to give the council a formal telling off with no repercussions as of yet! Although revealing her past took a lot out of her emotionally, in her opinion it was damn well worth it for the looks on their faces. In retrospect though, Ahsoka was glad that she spoke to them with the mentality of an adult, rather than that of an angry teen. If her 16-year-old ‘I hate the kriffing council’ self was the one in the confrontation, force knows how badly that would have ended!

“What are were you two doing?” She chirped, tilting her head slightly as she asked.

“I’m trying to teach Anakin to meditate. He has a lot of nervous energy that he needs to get rid of. Meditation is the best way,” replied Obi-wan calmly. “Would you care to join us young one? I’m not sure how much meditation you have been taught yet, so it wouldn’t be a problem if you are also unsure...”

Ahsoka was about to correct him on his assumption, but faltered when she saw Master Jinn enter the room.

~~~~~~~

Jinn and Dooku both looked at each other with similar faces of shock and horror at what Yoda and Plo had just revealed to them.

“Well that certainly explains a lot....” said Qui-gon weakly. 

Dooku was glad that he was already seated, otherwise he may have collapsed during the explanation. The more he thought about it, the more certain he was it was true. The grave tone in the two masters’ voices; the oddities and strange things they has noticed about Ahsoka all confirmed her story. Her force presence, her prediction, the reactions to certain members of the order, the ofter haunted look in her eyes.

“Is she okay? I’m certain divulging all of this can’t have been easy on her, considering the horrors she has faced,” said Dooku.

“Little ‘Soka didn’t give much away, despite having lowered her shields to speak with us properly,” said Plo softly.

“Uncertain I am. Left quickly. she did,” said Yoda. “Brought to light, many things have been. Taken carefully, action must be.”

“Yes, there is much to be done if we want to prevent the rise of the Sith and a galaxy wide war,” said Qui-gon firmly. “Not to seem indelicate, however has the council made a decision regarding Anakin?” 

“Made an exception, the council has. Respecting Ahsoka’s personal insight into the matter, we are. Join the initiates of his age he shall, and remedial classes we shall give. Handle this delicately we must, however the will of the force, this is.”

~~~~~~~

“Hello Master,” said Obi-Wan politely as Qui-Gon entered the room. Both Anakin and Ahsoka echoed the sentiment to him.

Qui-gon zeroed in on Ahsoka immediately, kneeling down to her level. “Thank you,” he said with great sincerity, looking her in the eyes. 

_”You’re welcome,”_ she replied inside his mind, before withdrawing. Ahsoka smiled at him before noting the other’s confusion. 

“What was that about Snips?” Anakin asked. 

She giggled at that. “Tell you when you’re older Skyguy.” 

He looked surprisingly at her. “I’m older than you!” He exclaimed, causing Ahsoka to start cackling with laughter. 

Obi-wan leant over to to his master and quietly asked “In all seriousness Master, what was that about?”

“Important events are in motion padawan, I can only reveal so much,” Qui-gon replied humorously. He switched his attention back to the two younglings. 

“Good news Anakin, the council have agreed for you to join the order as an initiate.”

“What’s an initiate?” He asked curiously. 

“An initiate is a Jedi youngling who learns the basics about the ways of the force and the Jedi, before being chosen as a Padawan when they are older,” Qui-gon replied. 

“Like me!” Ahsoka chirped, secretly relieved that the council had actually listened to her.

“Wizard, this is great! Thank you Master Qui-gon,” Anakin said happily, bowing slightly to him.

~~~~~~~

The next years went very well in Ahsoka’s opinion. As suggested, a shadow was assigned to Palpatine. Within a few months, enough evidence had been found to have Palpatine removed from office as the Supreme Chancellor of the senate. Once done, he was immediately tricked into a force suppression field. The council confronted the Sith Lord, and once any important details were obtained, had him killed. 

Anakin progressed wonderfully among the initiates once he settled in. He had the opportunity to thrive and bond with his age mates, and his training with individual masters in order to catch him up with the the others were a huge success. Plo helped him to deal with his time as a slave in comparison to his new life as a Jedi; this was an invaluable help to Anakin and his development.

When the time came, Obi-wan chose to train Anakin as his padawan, much to the surprise of Qui-gon. The relationship between Anakin and Obi-wan as padawan and master was even stronger in this reality. As neither of them had to deal with the death of Qui-gon, and both were older and more mature, they didn’t have anywhere near as many gaps and barriers between them. 

Ahsoka managed to get Qui-gon to help free Shmi. And although she chose to remain on Tatooine to help out many others struggling, it posed as a huge relief to Anakin secretly. Anakin also had help during his padawan years from both Master Windu and Master Plo, who helped him with his anger and attachment respectively (although Ahsoka had been working on removing that rule from the code). 

Due to Palpatine’s demise, Master Sifo-Dyas never saw the clone wars in his visions. The clones were never commissioned from the Kaminoans, and although not seeing Rex and the 501st again broke her heart, Ahsoka knew it was for the best. 

Ahsoka’s training was heavily debated amongst the council after the reveal of her status. She chose to grow up amongst the initiates once more, using the opportunity to enjoy being young and carefree, without the looming threat of war. Her first trip to Ilum resulted in Ahsoka obtaining two white Kyber crystals. She smiled softly when she received them, glad to have kept something from her past. She also encountered Morai many times throughout the years. Her bond to the Daughter remaining strong despite the fact that her body in this time hadn’t been killed on Mortis like during the clone wars.

What surprised her the most was who chose to be her master once she was old enough. Rest assured she would have loved to train with Anakin once more, but he was in the late stages of being a senior padawan, not yet knighted. (Understandable as his apprenticeship started several years later than it had in her past.) Master Dooku (who had not fallen thanks to Ahsoka) had asked to train her almost as soon as she became old enough. Ahsoka shocked herself by agreeing. He was a completely different person, and she learnt much from him as his padawan. Her training was a vastly different experience from her past, as she got to experience what Padawan training was like without a war to be thrown into.

She remained close with Anakin and Obi-wan, with the Skyguy and Snips duo being no less notorious. The order had changed dramatically, removing the rule of attachments provided the Jedi are able to stay balanced with their emotions. Ahsoka was very proud of this milestone. 

As time moved on, Ahsoka found herself at peace. She had succeeded in her mission, exceptionally so as told by the Daughter. The force was singing all around her, and she finally felt truly at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who had read, commented/reviewed and left kudos on this fic! This was my first fanfic, so I’m relieved it has received such a positive reception from you all. Thank you for sticking with it and encouraging me along the way!  
> I might take suggestions for bonus chapters to this fic at some point, who knows?!
> 
> Stay tuned for more Ahsoka time travelling fics at some point in my series. (Fics will not be related unless otherwise stated fyi.) 
> 
> Thanks once again!


End file.
